


Coming Home

by SimonVardr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, IronQrow, M/M, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood - Freeform, james ironwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonVardr/pseuds/SimonVardr
Summary: Sex. It's just sex. Hot Ironqrow sex. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ironqrow - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I have never written anything like this before and never posted anything for public consumption. Whew. I hope this isn't too much of a mess.

The door slides shut behind them as they enter James’s quarters. They had been chatting quietly, making small talk as they made their way here. Qrow didn’t need to be shown the way, he had worn a path in these halls over the years, memorized each step, but he let James lead him here anyway. An unspoken tension coiled like a spring between them. 

James turned and locked the door. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights. The auxiliary light cast enough of a glow for them to see the outline of each other and the shapes of furniture around them. James laid his head against the door for just a moment, inhaling deeply, releasing. Letting his guard down, letting his primal need rise in him. Like a beast raging inside him. One more breath and he let it off its chains. 

Qrow had turned to face James. He watched silently anticipating what was coming. His body was on fire, the blood in his veins boiled. The energy here was almost too much. He sucked in his breath when James turned to face him. James stalked to him. A wild almost feral look had turned his blue eyes to ice. Qrow was almost panting. He thought he was ready. He knew what was coming. Somehow, he was never prepared for this. 

James was fast, a predator after his prey. In one movement he reached down and around Qrow, grabbing him by his ass, lifting his legs up, slamming him into the wall, and kissing him. Passionate and messy he reached out with his tongue and pushed into Qrow’s mouth. A soft moan escaped from Qrow as he opened up to James, his hips writhing against him, pressing his erection as close to James as he could get. 

For a few minutes they stayed there, losing themselves in the kiss until neither of them could breath anymore. Qrow pulled away first but James didn’t give him much of a break, diving back in. It had been too long. Too much had happened. None of that mattered now. Qrow was here. Against him and he simply could not control himself. His need took over his body. He bit Qrow’s lip…hard. Qrow didn’t protest, instead he reached his hands up into James’ hair and pulled. Pulled tight and hard. James broke away from the kiss and began to run his lips down Qrow’s chin, moving to his neck. He inhaled deeply. Qrow pulled at his hair again and he sank his teeth in, only for a moment. Qrow’s shout spurring him on. 

Their hips rocked together, the friction of them rubbing against each other harder to ignore. Qrow wrapped his legs around James in an attempt to pull him tighter. James lifted him off the wall and began to carry him, sucking and nipping at his neck as he did. He practically threw Qrow down on the couch and Qrow let go of him in an attempt to gain his purchase. James was on top of him in an instant, pulling his legs up and over his shoulders, pressing himself against Qrow. Qrow was starting to whimper reaching again to grab at James. James grabbed his hands and pulled his arms up above him, pinning him down with his metal arm. He used his other hand to start unbuttoning Qrow’s shirt letting it fall back around his shoulders. He bent his head down and began to run his mouth down Qrow’s chest, licking at him and biting him, leaving marks that would bruise over the next few days. 

He let go of Qrow’s arms and brought his hands down to unbutton Qrow’s pants at the same time that Qrow’s hands found his hair again. He looked up to see Qrow smirking, a mischievous smile on his face, as his hands found James’s hair again and pulled. James laughed, a ragged rattle as he used his metal arm once more to pin Qrow’s hips down and squeeze. He knew this would leave a mark too and he knew that Qrow didn’t care. He let go and once more went to work getting Qrow’s pants off of him. He felt and heard them rip as he backed up and yanked them off. 

He stood and took his own clothes off as quickly as he could, noticing the way that Qrow’s eyes scanned his body as he exposed himself and his hard metal penis to him. Qrow’s mouth dropped open. He has seen it before but it had been so long and right now there was just too much need in him to hold back. Qrow got up on his knees, using the couch as leverage and reached out to pull James closer to him. When he had him close enough, he bent down and took all of James into his mouth, swallowing him down as far as he could go. James let out a rough guttural sound. Qrow moved his mouth up and down the metal shaft for a few minutes and James’s knees started to buckle. This wasn’t what he wanted though. He pushed Qrow off of him and down onto the couch, following him down as he did. 

James lifted Qrow’s legs up and ducked his head down again, this time reaching his tongue out to lick at Qrow’s entrance. Qrow moaned then and his body began to quiver. James shoved his tongue inside pushing in and twisting around making Qrow as wet as he could. He could feel Qrow’s body shaking as he backed up. He moved his cold metal hand closer to Qrow’s entrance and pushed one finger in. Qrow immediately started to move against his finger. James reached in another finger and looked up. Qrow had one hand over his mouth, like he was biting it to keep himself from screaming. He used his other hand to keep himself steady by digging into the couch. James smiled up at him and added a third finger. Qrow began to fuck against his hand in earnest this time, letting his hand fall from his mouth as he moaned again and again. 

Something in James snapped when he heard those sounds and he pulled his hand out of Qrow. He brought his body up above Qrow, lining himself up with his hole and paused to look at Qrow. Their eyes met and for just one moment they shared a knowing, and understanding. They didn’t need words for this, for any of it. James thrust himself into Qrow hard, never looking away from Qrow. He watched as Qrow tried not to squirm, watched as his mouth moved to make a sound but only small choking noises came out. He watched as Qrow’s back arched up and pushed against him. He waited long enough for the tension in Qrow’s body to ease and then he pulled almost all the way out and paused. Qrow growled at him then and shoved himself back onto James’s cock. James cried out and pushed his hands down onto Qrow’s hip to make him stop. He wasn’t ready yet. He took a deep breath to steady himself and began to move again, slowly at first and letting himself build up until he was slamming into Qrow, making Qrow’s cock slap against his stomach. Qrow was whimpering again. His hands digging into the couch until he finally let go and brought them up around James’s back. James kept up the punishing pace and Qrow dug his heals and his nails into his back. 

He could tell that Qrow was getting close. He slammed himself into Qrow a few more times before he reached down and grabbed him, squeezing hard. Qrow screamed then as he came on both of them. That was all it took for James. He shouted as he released himself into Qrow slowing his movements down until they both finally slowed to a stop. James kissed Qrow deeply as he pulled out of him. He turned Qrow on his side and laid down face to face with him, pulling him in close. Qrow was still panting and his eyes were closed. James just stared at him until Qrow took a deep breath in and looked up at him, red eyes glowing, and smiled. 

“Hi” Qrow said

“Hello My Qrow, I’ve missed you” 

“I missed you too Jimmy”


End file.
